


Convince Me

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, DONT WORRY DANNY I STILL LOVE YOU I'M SORRY, F/F, fake dating au, i had to make danny an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fake dating AU where Danny is an asshole (I'm so sorry Danny I still love you you precious cinnamon roll) and Carmilla pretends to be dating Laura at a bar.</p><p>UPDATE: that was the update. it has been updated.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing and Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not my favorite fic, but let me know what you think? Also I know that Danny is a precious cinnamon roll who is too beautiful for this world but I had to write her as an asshole :/ my bad. also, i know that i'm bad at last sentences.

Laura Hollis, straight-A (but not so straight otherwise) student, journalist extraordinaire (as of ten hours ago, when her first Intro to Journalism class had taken place), and tiny (yet seemingly indestructible) human, was in a bar. With alcohol.

What the hell had she been thinking? 

Her train of thought had been something _incredibly_ similar to, _Danny broke my heart. Don’t people usually go to bars when they’re heartbroken? I think that’s a thing people do. So, I’ll go to a bar. Great plan, Laura, really great plan. Ten points to Hufflepuff._

She’d been seeing Danny for a while, until about a week before her Intro to Journalism class had begun and Danny had ended their relationship, stating that even though she was only a TA, their “relationship had to be strictly professional from here on out. I’m sorry, Laura. But it really wasn’t working out anyways.” Seeing her again today in that classroom had released an anger inside of her, and so, for whatever reason, a bar had seemed like a good place to go to wash it out.

Laura herself had no intention of drinking anything (she was nineteen, and while that was legal in Styria, the most rebellious thing she’d ever done was log onto the Disney Channel website when she was ten _without_ her dad’s permission, and she knew he wouldn't approve of drinking, so) but sitting inside the dimly lit room filled with other people also most likely nursing a heart-ache with alcoholic beverages and one night stands almost made her feel better. The energy in the room was almost tangible, electric and live and hungry.

Her eyes scanned the mesh of sweaty bodies, abandoned beer cans, and upended shots of vodka, until they landed on a raven-haired girl, her back turned towards Laura, giving the tiny girl and _fantastic_ view of what was most likely the greatest ass she’d ever seen in her entire life, hugged tightly by leather pants. Combat boots and a leather jacket only added to the “badassery at its finest” look she was sporting, a black snapback reading “1698” finishing off the outfit.

Laura gulped unevenly. She hadn’t even seen her face yet, and was already getting nervous. Pretty girls were going to be the death of her one day. Drumming her fingers anxiously on the table, she made a mental note to hate herself later if things went wrong now. She was going to talk to this girl, maybe get her number. She was single, after all, Danny had made sure of that, why shouldn’t she? Danny was probably out doing the exact same thing, anyways. Screw it.

Jumping off the stool, she’d taken a solid two steps in the direction before the raven-haired girl whirled around suddenly, immediately making eye contact with Laura, who, upon actually seeing her face, felt like she’d been punched in the gut, her breath immediately leaving her body in a heavy _whoosh._ She’d seen attractive people before, obviously. She’s seen _ridiculously_ attractive people before. This girl was _light years_ ahead of anyone else. A jawline that could cut glass, piercing black eyes, a smirk ghosting over beautifully crafted lips, eyebrows that anyone would kill for.

The smirk widened as they held contact, Laura attempting to remember how to breathe again. _In, out, in, out._ She could probably stare at the face for forever and not get tired of it. _Okay, Hollis, you already hyped yourself up to go and talk to her. Now do it before you chicken out._

Another two steps had been achieved, and steady eye-contact (and that smirk that Laura found terribly attractive, which was very distracting when she was trying to think of pick-up lines) maintained, when a flash of bright red appeared in her periphery.

The tiny girl froze immediately. _No. No no no this is_ not _happening. I just broke up, can I not get one day of peace?_

Danny Lawrence, the red-headed giantess, was about half a foot taller than everyone in the crowd, so she was easily spotted. And, it seemed, headed directly for Laura. “No,” Laura muttered, tearing her eyes away from quite possibly the most attractive human being she’d ever seen in her entire life to glance up at her now _ex-_ girlfriend.

“Laura?” Danny exclaimed with confusion, hastily making her way over. “Laura? What the hell are you doing here? You’re a freshman. Are you even allowed to be here?”

Laura raised her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest in a look she could only hope passed as ‘intimidating.’ “What does it matter to you anymore, Danny?”

The red-head took a deep breath, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just came here to have a good time, but now that I’m here, I realize how much I miss you. I made a stupid choice. I miss you, Laura.”

“It took you a week to say that? You didn’t even make eye contact with me when I walked into class today, Danny. I said hi and you ignored me like I was just some other student. You never answered any of my texts or my calls.” _Calm down, Hollis. She’s just an ex._

“You have to give me a second chance, Laura. I deserve one, don’t I?” Danny, if Laura was any good at reading emotions, almost looked angry.

“No, I really don’t think you do.”

“There a problem here, babe?” The voice was unfamiliar, but a quick flick of her eyes alerted Laura to the fact that said girl from earlier was now standing _very_ close to her side, bangs hanging over one eye and arm protectively beginning to wrap around Laura’s waist, fingers gently digging into her hipbone in a sign of possession. “Is she bothering you?” Her chin flicked towards Danny, eyes narrowing.

“Excuse me, but that’s my _girlfriend_ you’re holding onto,” Danny quipped, folding her arms angrily over her chest.

“ _Ex-_ girlfriend, Danny. You broke my heart. Besides, you said it wasn’t really working out anyways.”

“I was wrong, Laura. Everyone deserves a second chance. Why don’t I?”

“Danny—”

“Look, Xena, she said she’s not into you anymore. So unless you’re still here to apologize for harassing her, you can take those long, long legs of yours and head back out the door over there. Based on your height, it’ll only be about two steps away.” The fingers on Laura’s hips tightened with every word as the girl was speaking.

“And who the hell are you?” Danny stepped closer, forcing both of the girls to look up in order to maintain eye contact.

“I’m Carmilla. Her _girlfriend._ And I don’t know about you, but I really don’t appreciate when old exes who don’t have a chance anymore come and start hitting on her again. Really grinds my gears.” Carmilla flicked her head to the side, sliding her bangs across her forehead to reveal both eyes. Damn, that girl was attractive.

“L—Laura?” The red-head glanced between the two for a moment. “You’re dating her? Already?”

“I am,” Laura clarified, her voice shaking as the lie slipped through her lips. For good measure, she snaked her arm around Carmilla’s back and pressed her fingers lightly into the ribs she found there.

Danny’s lips tightened. “And you won’t consider giving me a second chance?”

“Let it die, carrot top,” Carmilla replied snarkily. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have some, ah, girlfriend things to attend to.” The hand encircling Laura began to tug lightly, steering the tiny girl away from Danny and back into a secluded corner.

“Thanks for saving me back there. She was getting possessive.” Laura breathed a sigh of relief, her hand releasing Carmilla’s hip and dropping to her thigh. Carmilla did no such thing, however, pulling her closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

“No problem, cutie. But ginger over there is still watching us, so you might want to lay on the acting a bit better. Besides, you owe me.” Carmilla smirked again, and Laura had to fight to keep her breath within her lungs.

“I owe you? I don’t even know you.”

“I’m not saying you owe me a lot. Just a kiss. You know, because we’re girlfriends and all. Seems only natural, don’t you think?” Carmilla pressed their hips flush against each other, awaiting Laura’s approval.

A grin washed over Laura’s lips. “A kiss seems fair, I think.”

“Oh, excellent. I’ve been waiting to hear that all night.” She pressed their lips together, immediately finding a rhythm before sliding her tongue against Laura’s bottom lip, permission which Laura immediately granted, opening her mouth wider. She pulled away after a moment, breathing hard and pupils dilated. “Is she gone?”

“Oh, she’s gone,” Carmilla grinned. “But _I’m_ still not convinced we’re girlfriends yet. Might need a bit more, hmm, evidence.”

Laura laughed lightly, then leaned back in, lips dancing together again. Maybe going to a bar had been a good plan after all.


	2. Kissing and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter should be coming soon (at least now that I have an idea about what's going to happen, anyways) so stay tuned!

“As much as I enjoy making out against a wall in a crowded bar, cutie, how about you and I take this somewhere a bit more private,” Carmilla purred, unlatching her mouth from the tiny girl in front of her and letting her trademark smirk slink back over her lips. Her fingers slithered up and down Laura’s bare arms, causing goosebumps to erupt over the flesh she hovered above.

 Laura’s eyes were dark, pupils blown so wide with want that there was hardly any chocolate brown iris to be seen. Carmilla could see morality arguments colliding inside her head as the proposition filtered through her mind. After a minute of debate, she slumped in defeat, her better judgement seeming to have won out. “Actually, I can’t. I have a thing in the morning.”

 “Oh?” Carmilla lowered her voice to a whisper that she was well aware sent shivers up Laura’s spine. Her tongue darted out and wetted her lips, pulling the lower one in between her teeth and worrying it with her teeth for a moment. “Is that so?”

 Laura’s eyes widened at the sight and she fought hard to control her breathing, trying to collect a decent thought within the swirling mess inside her head. This was a total stranger. A stranger! She shouldn’t be this turned on by someone she just met. And _yet_. “Y-yeah. A college thing. With the, uh, college.”

 Carmilla grinned, shoulders shaking slightly in laughter, her hands finding Laura’s hips and pulling them against her own, the pressure simultaneously the best and worst thing she’d ever felt in her entire life. “Someone’s a little worked up, yeah? Let me help you relieve some stress, cupcake.”

 Laura’s eyelashes fluttered, eyes rolling back into her head at the contact. As if remembering something, suddenly, her eyes snapped open. “Wait! I do need you!”

 “Exactly what I was thinking, so let’s say you and I go back to my—”

 “No, no,” Laura hushed, waving Carmilla’s words away with a swish of her hand. “The college thing tomorrow. It’s kind of a party. Fancy party? Get together. For my journalism class. Professor Claus hosts one every year and I have to go. I think it’s for a grade. A participation grade, but still.”

 Carmilla’s head tilted to the side, eyes drooping in faux boredom. “Fascinating, cupcake, truly. But since this has nothing to do with me, I say we get back to the part where you say you need me again. Preferably with you underneath me. I can think of at least four different instances when those words would be the only thing on your mind in the aforementioned position.”

 Laura swatted the taller girl’s arm, frowning as she tried to focus. “No, it does have to do with you. I need to bring someone. Danny, that girl you just met, will be there, and if she sees that I came alone, she’ll know that we’re not actually dating.”

 “Here’s an idea. Go by yourself. And when Xena asks where your _stunningly_ attractive girlfriend is, tell her I had a family thing or something last minute.” She tilted her head the side, bangs falling in front of her left eye. Laura had the sudden urge, which she fought to suppress, to wipe the hair from her eyes.

 “She’ll see through it! Besides, you owe me. You were the one who got us into this mess in the first place. I mean, I appreciate the fact that you got her to leave, thank you and stuff, but you’ve gotta help me out now because of it.” Laura chewed on her lower lip, glancing around nervously, as if others in the room could pick up on their scheming.

 Carmilla groaned, head lolling as she thought it through. “This is just a one-time thing, right? Unless, of course, there’s some more kissing involved. In which case, I _really_ wouldn’t mind doing a few of these get-togethers.” A smirk once again fastened itself to her lips, thumbs beginning to trace circles into the exposed skin on Laura’s hipbones.

 “Well,” Laura murmured, grinning slightly and slowly sliding her fingertips up the raven-haired girl’s arms until they were able to press lightly against the wall on either side of her neck. “We _do_ have to pretend to be girlfriends, and girlfriends _do_ happen to do quite a bit of kissing, if I last recalled correctly. So I wouldn’t be opposed to just a bit more. You know, for acting and the, oh, _authenticity_ of our relationship.”

 Carmilla’s eyelashes fluttered shut of their own accord, mouth opening to accept the oncoming and entirely welcome press of Laura’s lips against her own. She couldn’t remember how to speak, breathe, think. All she knew was that the girl in front of her was a fan _tastic_ kisser and she _really really really_ didn’t want Laura to stop doing whatever the hell she was doing with her tongue.

 Neither had any idea how much time had passed when Laura finally pulled apart, eyes closed in pleasure and licking her lips slightly. “Stay the night with me,” Carmilla whispered, resting her forehead against Laura’s and breathing hard. To her credit, the tiny girl was panting as well. Evidently, both had forgotten to breathe while locking lips.

 “I—I can’t. The party. Get together. Whatever.”

 Carmilla growled, a gravelly sound emanating from the back of her throat. “Okay. Okay. But I expect more kissing to come if I must attend this get together. Preferably with you doing that tongue thing again. A lot.”

 Laura laughed, and a small part of Carmilla seized at how beautiful the noise was. “Give me your number. It’s Carmilla, right? I’ll text you the time and place, and we can meet up out front and walk in together.”

 “We’re girlfriends, cutie, not two acquaintances meeting up for brunch. We need to arrive together. I’m picking you up from your place tomorrow.” Carmilla casually place her hands over Laura’s hips, holding her in close. The smell of her was absolutely baffling in the best way possible. She hadn’t been aware that it was possible to smell like _sunlight_. And yet, there she was. She pulled Laura closer, forming herself to the tiny girl. The thought of being far away from this girl was not a thought she fancied entertaining.

 “Um. Right.” Laura nodded astutely, fingertips subconsciously tightening around Carmilla’s shoulders when the thought floated across her mind that—hey—she was going to have to leave soon. Alone. Without Carmilla. “Your number?”

 “Give me your phone, and I’ll just call myself.” Laura swallowed and nodded, holding out the tiny device. Carmilla plugged her number into it and hit call, then ended the conversation when she heard her slightly-creepy ringtone float through her jacket pocket. Reluctantly, a sigh poured from her mouth. “All set. I’ll see you tomorrow then, cutie?”

 Laura pulled her lower lips between her teeth, and Carmilla had to force her eyes away from the sight, sucking in a large breath. “Yeah. Tomorrow.”

 With a final press of lips against lips, Carmilla ducked her head in a form of goodbye and vanished like a puff of smoke into the haze of the bar. 

* * *

 

**Unknown Number (11:53pm)** : **So, were you ever planning on texting me your address or…?**

Laura glanced down as her phone buzzed. She’d gotten home a half hour ago and had walked around dazedly, her mind consumed with Carmilla. Or, more specifically, her lips. And her tongue. And her hands. Hands that had continued to pull her closer and closer as the night had progressed. And those eyes, black as the night, yet somehow warm.

 She squealed in surprise and immediately punched out a response, fingers shaking so hard that she missed hitting the send button twice, humming excitedly as she changed “Unknown Number” to “Carmilla.”

  **Carmilla (11:56pm): You’re going into my phone as Cupcake until further notice.**

**Laura (11:57pm): my name’s laura.**

**Carmilla (11:57pm): I know, cutie.**

**Carmilla (12:01am): What time am I picking you up tomorrow?**

**Carmilla (12:01am): Or, you know, I could come get you right now.**

**Carmilla (12:01am): My previous offer still stands, of course.**

**Laura (12:02am): 8 should be fine.**

**Carmilla (12:03am): So that’s a no to my proposal, then?**

**Carmilla (12:03am): Speaking of proposals…**

**Carmilla (12:04am): It would really sell it to Ginger if I proposed in front of everyone tomorrow.**

**Carmilla (12:04am): That’s it. It’s been decided. I’m proposing to you tomorrow.**

**Laura (12:05am): don’t u DARE.**

**Laura (12:08am): Carmilla???**

**Laura (12:10am): i swear if you are out getting a ring right now i WILL murder you.**

**Carmilla (12:12am): Relax, cutie. I was brushing my teeth. Had to get the taste of beer out of my mouth. Unfortunately, it also got the taste of you out of my mouth.**

**Laura (12:13am): well that just won’t do, will it?? we’ll have to see what we can do about that tomorrow, then ;)**

**Carmilla (12:13am): I like the way you think, cupcake. 8 o’clock then. I’ll see you.**

**Laura (12:14am): night :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


	3. An Unfortunate Lack of Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. That took me a while to update. Oops.

A sharp knock resonated harshly through Laura’s apartment the next morning, making her jump. Her trembling hands, which had been gripping a steaming mug of coffee so tightly that the tips of her fingers were washed white, flinched, sloshing the hot espresso down her front. She yelped in pain and surprise as the liquid soaked through her shirt, burning the skin.

“One moment!” she called as Carmilla rapped her knuckles against the door again impatiently. The soggy shirt was peeled from her front and tossed over the couch as the tiny girl hurriedly doused a washcloth in cold water a pressed it against her torso.

“Laura?” God, even behind a door, her voice sent a shiver of electricity down Laura’s spine. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon. Didn’t you say this thing was for a grade?”

“I know, I know! One more minute.”

“Are you okay in there?” Carmilla sounded genuinely concerned, which, even having only known her for a night, didn’t seem like a characteristic she often portrayed.

“Gah!” Laura clenched her fingers in frustration, growling as she hunted for another shirt. “I’m fine!”

“Sure you are, cupcake—anyways, I’m coming in.” The doorknob jostled and spun, Carmilla pushing her way inside. Her eyebrows raised into her hairline as she took in the surrounding scenery, a shirtless Laura trying to hide herself behind a soaked washcloth, coffee-stained shirt strewn across the couch. “If by fine you mean in no way passing as a responsible adult, then sure, cutie, you seem fine.”

Laura’s face bunched into an expression Carmilla was sure would have been sinister had she not looked so damn _cute_ trying to pull it off.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Concern seeped into her voice once again, face going serious as she noticed the soaked washcloth pressed to Laura’s torso.

“Huh?” Laura glanced down, as if noticing the fabric for the first time. “Oh—it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“No.” Carmilla stepped closer, choosing to ignore the way her heart began to kick into action as the distance between them became nearly nonexistent, pounding erratically against her ribcage. “Let me see.”

Even without verbal confirmation, Carmilla nodded comfortingly, gently pulling away the cloth. The skin was an angry shade of red, although there were no blisters, which was a good sign. Unable to help herself, Carmilla reached up and glided her cool fingers down the worst area of the burn, the middle of Laura’s chest, reveling in the way the tinier girl’s breath hitched. “You could at least buy me dinner first,” Laura mumbled.

A genuine laugh bubbled from Carmilla’s lips, and god, it was the most beautiful sound Laura had ever heard. “We spent the better half of two hours sucking tongues last night, cupcake. I don’t think dinner should be your greatest concern right now.”

Laura’s face flushed deep red. She and her counterpart stood silent for a moment, staring, before the tinier girl cleared her throat. “We—we really need to go. Let me just grab a shirt, okay? I’ll meet you outside. Of the door. Not outside of the apartment. But, like, in the hallway. Where you’ll be.”

“It’s not rocket science, sundance,” she heard Carmilla mutter as she turned, pulling the door closed behind her.

A breath Laura hadn’t realized she’d been holding flooded from her lungs as the contact between the two was erased. 

* * *

 

“So.” Carmilla eased the shifting stick into first gear, the car groaning angrily as it shuddered to a stop. While _technically_ Carmilla knew how to drive a manual, she wasn’t by any means _good_ at it. “About texting last night.” The light flickered green and Laura braced her hands against the dashboard, wincing as the seatbelt scraped heavily against her burn. If Carmilla could just stop dumping the damn _clutch_.

“Yes?” Laura pushed herself back from the dashboard, flattening herself against the seat behind her in attempt to alleviate some of the pain. _Oh god—a stop sign._

“Cutie, I know I’m a bad driver. Take your hands off of the damn dashboard and at least try to pretend you’re enjoying your time with me, alright? We’re girlfriends.” Annoyed Carmilla also equated with cute Carmilla, so Laura found herself following directions, subtly pressing her feet into the ground harder to give her better leverage. 

“Texting last night?” Laura steered Carmilla back onto topic, genuinely curious.

That smirk that Laura promised to embed into her mind one day marched over Carmilla’s lips again. “Yeah, well, I was kind of hoping to get the taste of you back into my mouth. Think there’s some way we could fix that?”

“You are unbelievable,” Laura murmured, biting her finger to keep from laughing. The slightly-less-than-formal banquet hall appeared around a corner, Carmilla executing a _stunningly_ illegal left turn into the parking lot which resulted in several blaring horns and at least ten raised middle fingers from surrounding drivers.  

Admittedly, Laura screamed.

The moment the engine was killed in a parking space, Laura flung herself from the car, jittering nervously. “So, I’m a bad driver, I get it. But I’m not _that bad_. No reason for all of this—” Carmilla flicked her hand, indicating to all of Laura, “—twitching.”

“There is no twitching, there is an…absence of twitching,” Laura tried to defend herself, heart rate accelerating as Carmilla waltzed around the side of the car, encircling her arms around Laura’s hips and gently pulling her in closer.

“Cleary. Although you still haven’t answered the question, my wide-eyed maiden fair. Do I get to kiss the lady or not?”

Laugh sighed, pretending to debate. “The lady _supposes_ that a kiss is in order, but the lady also decrees that after _that_ death defying stunt you call driving, you don’t deserve one. Not yet, at least.”

Carmilla pouted, eliciting a grin from Laura. “Babe,” she whined, swaying her hips loosely against Laura’s. “ _Babe._ ”

“Oh, come one, Carm. We’re not even inside yet. You don’t have to act all madly in love with me until people can actually _see_ us.”

“Oh, I know, cutie.” She disengaged herself from their hold, sliding her fingers down Laura’s arms until they entwined with hers, beginning to pull her towards the doors across the parking lot, heart lifting at the grin plastered over her counterpart’s face.

* * *

 

Danny’s face lifted when she noticed Laura, then plummeted as she realized that the tiny girl had brought her raven-haired complement along as well. “Hello, Laura. I see you’ve brought company.”

“See you haven’t,” Carmilla replied snarkily, fingers tightening in Laura’s grasp predatorily. Something heavy lurched inside the tiny girl. _Calm down, Hollis. She’s playing a part._  

“ _Carm_. Hi, Danny. Good to see you, too. Did we miss anything important?”

Danny’s eyes softened. “Not really. Claus said some stuff about how we were all invited here for a reason. That’s about all that’s happened so far.”

“Let’s go find a seat then, shall we, cupcake?” Carmilla nodded comfortingly towards Laura, tugging gently on her hand and tearing her attention away from her ex. Something about the way Danny’s eyes were resting on Laura churned in the pit of her stomach, as much as she hated to admit it. _She’s not your girlfriend, Karnstein. She’s a girl you met in a bar last night. Calm down._

“Sure. We’ll go see if Claus has anything important to say.” Laura smiled fondly at Carmilla, allowing herself yet again to trail.

“So,” Carmilla purred once they’d seated themselves at a table, her fingers beginning to trace patterns in the skin of Laura’s arms. Goosebumps erupted beneath her touch, Laura blushing deep red. “Have I earned a kiss from the lady yet?”

“Hmm. Not quite yet. You’re getting there.”

Carmilla harrumphed, slouching backwards in her seat. “Will I ever?”

“Depends on if you behave.”

“Oh, I can show you _plenty_ about behaving, cupcake.” Carmilla’s voice was sultry and low, reminding Laura of how she spoke in the bar. Her middle and forefinger began to run up Laura’s thigh playfully, encircling her hipbones. “I could have already, had you accepted my offer from last night.”

“We’re in the middle of a fancy-college-breakfast-party-thing right now, Carm. This isn’t the time.”

“Well. It just sounds so _elegant_ when you put it that way.”

“Hush.”

Half an hour later found the pair having migrated to the couch on the perimeter of the banquet hall, Laura subconsciously pressed against Carmilla, and the latter wondering what exactly she’d done to fall for a girl she’d met twelve hours ago.

Admittedly, Laura was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

 

“I still haven’t gotten that kiss, cupcake, and the banquet ended twenty minutes ago. Not sure red-head bought it completely.” Carmilla leaned against the doorframe of Laura’s apartment, circling her arms around Laura’s hips to pull her in closer without shame.

“We cuddled on that couch for an hour,” Laura defended adamantly, body flushing with the memory of Carmilla’s warm torso pressed against her back. “I’m sure she saw all that she needed to.”

“Not a single kiss, cupcake.”

“Hmm,” Laura sighed, slowly raising her arms and wrapping them around Carmilla’s neck. “Since you somehow managed to not kill us on the car ride home, even after you ran that red light and that car nearly t-boned us—”

“It was either that or trying to stop. I was thinking about your burn. Because I’m thoughtful like that.”

“Either way, on the _miraculous_ case that we’re not dead, you can kiss the lady.”

The kiss was nothing like their last had been—it was not reckless and full of heat, it was soft, lips brushing gently against lips before deepening. “Come with me,” Carmilla murmured between kisses, sucking Laura’s bottom lips between her teeth and biting gently.

“Where?”

“Coffee. Unless that task is too hard for you, if the fiasco I walked in on earlier is any indication.” The two pulled apart completely now and regarded the other, Laura’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Carm—you know we don’t have to pretend anymore, right? I can just tell Danny that we broke up next time I see her.”

“I’m not pretending, cupcake. I’m serious. Come get coffee with me. Spill on yourself again. Drink the entire cup like a big kid, I don’t care. But _come_ with me. Please.” Raw vulnerability filtered through Carmilla’s eyes, almost is if she knew was setting herself up for failure.

Laura sighed again, as if debating. “The lady _supposes_ that coffee should be alright. As long as I get to drive. I’d rather return from this date alive.”

Carmilla smiled shyly, and damn it, it was the most beautiful thing Laura had ever seen.

Possibly, just possibly, going to a bar had been the greatest decision she’d ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?  
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
